Of Memories Lost and Found
by chanting-to-u
Summary: A collection of short drabbles featuring side/minor characters of Fairy Tail. Themes, at least for the first seven chapters, are based on the Fairy Tail Side Characters Week, 2015 on Tumblr. As I gather more ideas and characters, I'll consider thinking up my own. [Ch. 7: Friends, Thunder God Tribe]
1. Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I want to explore and mess with his characters to satisfy my plot bunnies.

Hi everyone! I'm chanting-to-u (on Tumblr), I've been more of a reader than a writer of fanfiction, and have decided to make an account for story(ies) I have in mind to flesh out.

Instead of waiting for that big project and publishing it here though, I've decided to publish the submissions I wrote for FT Side Characters Week 2015 from Tumblr to in the meantime. Just to test the waters, and see how everyone thinks ^^"

There are two drabbles/short fics I wrote for the side characters week last year. I might consider turning the analysis posts I wrote for the other five into short fics, we'll see!

The chapters will follow the theme given for each day, the first is a focus on our dear Mest Gryder / Doranbolt, set between Ch. 416 and 417, and pre-438.

* * *

 **Magic**

The sound of birds and the warmth of the sun woke Doranbolt up from his slumber. How long has time passed since Makarov announced that Fairy Tail has disbanded? A week? A month? He isn't sure. In fact, he isn't sure of anything anymore. Makarov's revelation still haunts him in his sleep.

" _You're a member of Fairy Tail. You erased your own memories in order to infiltrate the Magic Council."_

Doranbolt looked down at the guild mark on his right shoulder, brows furrowed. He's been searching his memories for a trace, a hint – anything that could help him remember who he supposedly was.

Nothing.

"Losing myself to my own magic," he scoffs at the irony.

* * *

His memories have slowly been coming back. He remembers his name – Mest Gryder – that he was a part of the guild. _Before_ his infiltration as a council member. It seems even when he erased his own memories, he used his real name as an alias without even knowing it.

He also remembers erasing everyone's memory of him. The day Mest Gryder no longer existed, and he became Doranbolt.

" _Is that all of them?" Makarov said._

" _Yes. Laxus and the Raijinshuu were a little hard to track down, but rest assured everyone won't remember me by the time they wake up."_

" _Thank you. I know it's not an easy task," Makarov said._

" _It's nothing. I won't do anything to yours Makarov. I don't want the Master of Fairy Tail on the back of my conscience," he jokes, trying to lighten the situation, "I'll erase my own memories too. As messed up as that sounds, using my own magic on myself and all."_

 _Makarov sighed, "I've warned you of this before. Tampering with your own memories will make things troublesome when the time comes."_

" _This leaves absolutely no chance of suspicion or a slip of the tongue. It's fail-proof," and let's hope there won't come a time where I'll need my memories back, Mest added silently. If Makarov keeps to his word, he'd rather not be there to see the disbandment of Fairy Tail._

" _You and the kids might cross paths, as enemies even. Are you sure about this?" Makarov warned him again, except there's a hint of concern this time. It broke Mest out of his thoughts, but he has made his decision._

" _If I can protect Fairy Tail. It doesn't matter what happens to me," Mest said, looking at Makarov square in the eye._

* * *

By the time Mest saw the Fairy Tail guild mark Natsu had set ablaze in the Crocus stadium, he has remembered everything. With Lucy's reports in the papers and his own magic, he's kept track of where everyone else was while slowly making his way back to Magnolia in the process – where Fairy Tail will most likely rebuild the guild.

He needs to find Makarov. As soon as possible.

 _Let's hope I make it in time_ , he thinks to himself. Looking back at the familiar guild mark once more before teleporting.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had this written and queued way before chapter 439 released, so excuse any inconsistencies with the manga. Inspiration hit when Mest/Doranbolt showed up again in 438, and it became… this. I had to explore some of that memory loss he had!

 **Reviews, comments, and criticism (when constructive!) welcomed! I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	2. Favourites

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Hiro Mashima, I just really love his characters and so want to write out a version of my own.

 **A/N:** I chose to focus on Fairy Tail's very own artist for this prompt. I think the theme is perfect XD

Reedus Jonah

Set before and during the 7-year timeskip

* * *

 **Favourites**

Each artist has a muse. Be that a person, an object, a scenery – something – where he or she draws the most inspiration from.

For Reedus, it is none of the above, but an emotion. Happiness. Fairy Tail is the epitome of happiness. Enough to make the members of the guild his favourite people to draw.

The birth of Happy. Members of the guild, from when they were children to the present day. And new members like Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia. They all inspired him in their own ways, motivating and driving his muse.

Be it a portrait that brings out the traits and features of a member, a painting that features them all, or to capture another celebration or the usual brawls and happenings in the guild.

* * *

He had to put away the portraits he did of the members that have gone and the paintings that had all of them in it.

It hurts too much to look at them. Especially when the news is still fresh in their minds, the ones who stayed behind.

When Reedus started seeing his body return back to its normal size*, he wasn't sure if he will ever pick up a paintbrush again. It makes the news of their "deaths" more certain. Killing any of his muse or hopes of feeling "happiness".

But then came Alzack and Bisca's wedding, then eventually their daughter Asuka.

Their marriage and Asuka brought back a little bit of happiness for him. Whether they knew of it or not. He started picking up his paintbrush again. Although only random strokes and sceneries at first.

* * *

"A portrait of Asuka?" asked Bisca.

"Oui"

"Why, of course Reedus! Like you even had to ask!" said Bisca.

"I'm just concerned if she'd be uncomfortable or tired while I drew her. Of course I won't take too long, but I thought I'll ask you first," he explained.

Bisca chuckled, "You've always been considerate. You have nothing to worry about, Reedus. I'll have a chat with Alzack and Asuka later, but I'm sure they'll be excited. Asuka, especially!"

* * *

*Reedus's large body size was due to Makarov's Titan Magic. He asked the Master to enlarge his body shape so he could have more canvas space.

 **A/N:** *bangs head against wall* I really think I ended this on a weird note due to the lack of closure. However, I wasn't sure how I could continue with this, so… I left it at that. I also feel I swayed away from the prompt a bit, but ahhhh *_*

 **Reviews, comments, and criticism (when constructive!) welcomed! I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	3. Lessons Learned the Hard Way

**Disclaimer:** There were many questions and blanks left unanswered in that seven year time-skip, so I'm just trying to fill in the blanks. All copyright and royalties still with Mashima-sensei!

 **Lessons Learned the Hard Way**

Romeo Conbolt

Set during the 7-year timeskip, then Ch. 254-255.

* * *

 _Year X785_

Romeo already knew who they were before he heard the door to the guild get knocked down. Only Twilight Orgre would barge in like they owned the place.

"Welco-"

"You've got the rent in for last month?" They always grunted and were blunt with what they wanted. He didn't hear Kinana's reply, but he heard his father.

"Didn't we tell you last week we still need time?"

"Well that's not good enough…"

Romeo heard bottles shattering and yells from Laki and Kinana.

"Natsu-nii…"

Romeo wasn't sure when Twilight Ogre started their habit of coming to their guild and breaking whatever they could find. But whenever they do, his father always tells him to hide.

Clinching his fists, he remembered the day when confirmation that Fairy Tail's strongest members passing spread far and wide.

Things haven't been the same since then.

"Natsu-nii…"

The guild was quiet again, but Romeo kept whimpering for the person who would always come and save the day.

* * *

 _Year X786_

Romeo has started visiting the harbour port in Hargeon.

The sea reminds him of when he last saw them, waving his hand and wishing them good luck.

He didn't know how long he had stood there, until he heard someone calling him in the distance.

"Romeo! Romeo!"

He turned around and was surprised to find Macao, panting, "Dad?"

"We've been looking for you! You were gone for nearly two hours!"

"I…" He didn't know what to say, it felt like he was only gone for two minutes.

Maco sighed, "..It's OK son, let's go home."

"Un."

" _I'm sure you're out there, Natsu-nii!"_

* * *

 _Year X787_

"Totomaru-sensei, but Natsu-ni –"

"I don't want to hear that name in my class!"

Romeo kept quiet. Totomaru didn't know it was the first time he uttered that person's name in a while.

Twilight Ogre continued their taunting, but Romeo had enough with running and hiding.

When he heard that Totomaru started giving lessons, he wanted to learn. Natsu-nii wouldn't have remained quiet. He would've stood up to them.

" _When I get stronger, I'll show them!"_

* * *

 _Year X788_

He looked on as his father received updates from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus on their search of the lost members of Fairy Tail.

The answer has been the same. Despite four years of searching.

Looking at how forlorn his dad looked, Romeo comforted him, "It's Natsu-nii, dad. They'll make it. They always do."

His father nodded and tried to smile, seemingly unconvinced. Romeo understood and felt much the same way. On the inside, he wanted to believe in his words too.

" _Natsu-nii… Why are you not getting in touch?"_

* * *

 _Year X789_

It has become an unspoken rule among everyone not to mention any of the people that went to Tenrou Island.

Romeo noticed that Reedus packed all his sketches of them in a folder. Jet and Droy don't mention Levy in their conversations anymore.

Everyone did their best to keep their spirits up. Whenever Bisca and Alzec bring Asuka over to the guild, it always lifts their mood.

Like today…

"Ahhh! Strawberry shortcake!"

Laki laughed, "Erza's going to have another person to battle over her favourite dessert!"

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, it just kind of slipped an-"

"No, it's OK Laki."

Although everyone knew it wasn't. When Romeo used to at least smile a little in Asuka's presence, at some point Romeo stopped smiling and easily got lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

 _Year X790_

Twilight Ogre left a wreck of broken glasses and bottles. He saw in his father sunken eyes that has lost its glimmer of hope, and hair that's turning grey.

The search for their guild mates still bear no fruit. The island is gone and there's been no sign of magic in that area since.

When once he denied the truth, hoped that it was just a big joke they're playing… Now it has finally set in. They're dead and they are not coming back. To think otherwise is foolish.

* * *

 _Year X791_

Although he's lost all hope, the Haregon port still calms him. He's been spending his days here, sometimes a lot longer than his father wants him to.

He knows why. These seven years have made them closer yet farther apart. Everyone is wary of him. He knows they're trying, but he doesn't want to have false hope. Not anymore. It's been seven years.

And he says so when they all got excited and left after Ichiya's news of abnormal magical activity around Tenrou Island.

He chooses to stay behind, not wanting to dampen their hopes in case of proving he was right. Though he also wanted to stay in case those darn Ogres come back. His father isn't as strong and always tells everyone to not fight back. He'll protect his dad with action instead of words this time.

And they do. He will fight them this time. He won't go hide like he used to. Fairy Tail fights and sticks together. He will show them that Fairy Tail's not taking anymore of this from them!

They are all stronger and bigger than he is, but he's not scared. Though as one of them swings his bat at him, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He hears his dad shout his name.

But he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes Twilight Ogres were flying left and right, defeated like flies.

And then they were all there. In front of him. The same as he had waved goodbye to them like they only left yesterday.

His mind went blank. He stood frozen looking at them, taking in their story of the first guild master – Mavis – saving them in one of the guild's grand magic, "Fairy Sphere".

In the ruckus he hears Natsu, "Romeo! You're all grown up!"

It jerked him from his shock, but seeing his role model and big brother again… He started feeling tears streaming down his face. This isn't a dream.

He manages to reply, tears and snoot in his face, smiling, "Welcome back, Natsu-nii! Everyone!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought with the prompt "lessons learned the hard way", I'll focus on Romeo because I think Team Tenrou's disappearance probably hit him the hardest. Maybe moreso than Jet and Droy for Levy, because part of how much he loves Fairy Tail comes from his father and his own admiration of Natsu. Seeing his father (and vice versa) probably hurt him a lot. Mentally and physically (and most definitely mentally) shown, those seven years wore Macao down, and Romeo "didn't smile anymore". He was also shown as being the least happy when they all heard magic returned to Tenrou, Romeo was sure they were dead. How much hope did he have before for all of that to be torn down in those seven years to reach that point? I thought I'll explore that.

I initially wanted to only explore one moment of those seven years with this Romeo drabble in the beginning, but I wanted to write a little longer than I always do - and not always rely on dialogue - so this Romeo drabble expanded, ahah ^^" I'm not sure how much Romeo is kept in character here though. The thing with Mashima's side characters - especially ones that rarely appear because they're not important for plot like Romeo - are very much static. Yet Mashima focused on him in that seven years, so this is my idea as to how and why Romeo became very quiet and unlike his boisterous and cheery self before Tenrou Island happened, and why Mashima focused on Romeo and made him experience that.

But anyway, my headcanons and questions aside, I also somehow included other characters I have lined up to write (Laki and the Connell's) as I expanded on each year. So there you are! I'm so sorry this took so long!

 **Reviews, comments, and criticism (when constructive!) welcomed! I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	4. Laughter

**Laughter**

 _Feat. The Connell's_

Set during the 7-year timeskip.

 **Disclaimer:** We never got to celebrate the Connell's wedding hey!? So here's a snippet into what happened ;) All copyright and royalties still with Mashima-sensei!

* * *

Bisca was taking her hat off the hanger when she heard Asuka knocking and coming in to her room.

"Mum! Are we going to the guild again?" she'd called Asuka to get dressed, and having formed a routine, the young girl always looked forward to their little trip to the guild.

Bisca smiled, turned and bent down, tousling her daughter's hair. "That's right, Asuka! We're off to see Reedus, Kinana, Laki and whoever else is in! So, get your hat so we're ready."

"Yay!" Asuka jumped and squealed, running back out of Bisca's room to get her own hat.

Bisca smiled as she watched Asuka come back to meet her at the front door. She's taken it upon herself to take Asuka to the guild every week since their friends have… She isn't going to use disappeared. Left, that's right. Since they left.

"Mum! Hurry up!"

Asuka's yell broke Bisca out of her thoughts, "I'm coming, Asuka!"

Bisca looked on as Asuka hummed a tune she's seen on the magic lacrima recently. If Asuka can put a smile on Alzack and her, then she can for everyone else in the guild.

* * *

"Asuka! Hello again!" Laki was the first to see Asuka run to the guild and greeting her. Kinana was further back, readying the bar table for visitors and other guild members when they were at the door.

"Laki! Kinana!" Asuka ran towards them for a hug.

The two girls giggled as they hugged her back, "it's nice to see you Asuka," Kinana commented.

"How are you today?" Laki continued.

Bisca looked on from a seat near the entrance as she watched Asuka talk excitedly about her day, Kinana and Laki listening patiently. Watching them reminded her of her wedding.

* * *

"Congratulations Bisca, Alzack!"

"Thank you!"

Bisca wished Erza was here… She would have been the most enthusiastic and ecstatic, extending her help in any part of the wedding preparations, and wedding day itself.

 _Also probably the one fighting for the bridal flower too_ , she chuckled at the thought.

As if reading her thoughts too, Droy spoke, his mouth full of food, "Natfuu, Gfraay, anff Gajeelff wouldf destroyed your weddinnffg cake, Biscaah,"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Droy!" Laki grimaced at the sight of pieces of food flying out of Droy's mouth.

"Then it would have been a disaster. Erza would've scolded them, and imagine the mess we'd have to tidy up!" Kinana added, and they all laughed.

* * *

Bisca smiled as she remembered the way they all laughed at her wedding. It had been the first, big celebration they had since the rest of their members went to Tenrou Island.

It was a pity she couldn't have the wedding with all of her friends together, the wedding gave them Asuka, who has been a great addition and sunshine for the rest of them who stayed behind.

Bisca glanced back at the guild and noticed Asuka running towards her, paper in hand, "Mama! Uncle Reedus drew a portrait of me!"

"That's wonderful, sweetie! Did you say thank you?"

"Yup!" Asuka said, popping the "p" at the end with a big grin.

Bisca was glad. Reedus hadn't drawn or painted at all for a few months since the news of their members at Tenrou Island came and she'd been worried. When he'd asked her if he could sketch a portrait of Asuka she'd said yes, she knew painting meant a lot to him.

Bisca was glad some joy and laughter is back in the guild, even for just a little while.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tada~ I'm finally getting back to this project! This drabble took a while, but be on the lookout for this one besides my other ongoing Gruvia drabble! With NaNoWriMo on the scene this month, I'll be updating this drabble collection too!

I wrote a meta for this initially and I'm on a mission to turn the meta submissions I wrote into drabbles, haha. I hope this was OK!

As always, **how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Loved? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	5. The Best Day

**The Best Day**

 _ft. Jet and Droy_

[ **Setting:** During the 7-year timeskip, Ch. 254-255]

 **Disclaimer:** We never did find out how Droy got fat in those 7 years, did we? Here's my thoughts on how it occurred. Please don't sue, I don't own these characters. I'm also just trying to fill in the gaps to Mashima's story!

* * *

 _Year X785_

Jet sighed as he slowly trudged his way back to the guild. Droy wasn't lagging too far behind.

It has been a long day. The mission they took wasn't hard, but the request was detailed to even the minutiae of chores and tasks that it took a while before the lady was happy and satisfied. Sending them off on their way home with the rewards.

Usually, Levy would be there to cheer them up and put them in good spirits. He looked back at Droy and sighed, "But Levy isn't here…"

"Did you say something, Jet?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Get a move on, Droy! We're almost there!"

"I am!"

* * *

 _Year X786_

"Droy, look at all this food! How on earth are you finishing all of this?" Jet exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I'll manage!"

Jet shook his head and walked away, having finished his meal already. Droy however, isn't quite done yet.

The lasagne looked appetizing and the mushroom sauce on the steak had him drooling already. His stomach called.

Droy isn't sure why he's started eating, or in Laki's terms, pigging out so much the past year. When Levy was here, he'd keep watch of his body and health. One reason because he liked her, but everyone seems to know that. The other because she'd always find mission requests for them every few weeks or so, it kept his metabolism going and kept him fit.

"Levy isn't here, so…" Droy mumbled in between bites of a chicken drumstick.

"Hmmm? Did you want another serving, young lad?" the waitress asked as she passed by.

"Sure, why not?" Droy smiled weakly. He'll eat away the sad thoughts tonight.

* * *

 _Year X790_

The rest of the guild raced outside as they saw Christina land in front of the guild.

"Any changes or updates, Hibiki?" Macao asked as he ran towards him.

The blond shook his head, his face solemn. "I'm sorry, guys."

Jet and Droy watched from the window. Nothing seems to have changed. Macao and Laki's face told them that much.

Jet used to join them. And Droy. Eager for updates on Tenrou Island, but as the years drew on they gradually lost hope. One day, one month at a time.

* * *

 _Year X791_

It was a slow day at the guild. The loss of the stronger, and admittedly more powerful, members hurt the guild over the years. Requests dwindled and barely cover the noticeboard anymore.

Jet looked back at Droy. If Levy was here, Jet bet she'd be shocked at how Droy looks like, and Laki seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Droy, are you feeling the pull of gravity from the earth yet?" Laki always had a funny way with her phrases, but the meaning was not lost to him.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Laki? You bastard!"

Jet chimed in, chuckling dryly at his friend's lack of self-awareness. Telling Droy about all the weight Reedus lost, he turned back to his friend, "Come on, what is Levy going to say when she comes back, Droy?"

Annoyed at all the jab at his weight, Droy shouted, "Levy isn't coming back!"

The silence was heavy. Everyone was at their breaking point. Macao. Romeo, not to mention himself. Jet felt bad. He didn't mean to mention Levy again in front of Droy. He knew at some point Droy's eating had a lot to do with her.

It didn't help that Twilight Ogres came and wrekced the guild up again. He wished Natsu or Gajeel could come and teach them a lesson.

In their wake though, Reedus's sketches of the guild members that they all missed dearly were scattered on the floor.

It was as if the lid to all their suffering and unspoken woes opened. Sniffles were heard, and tears were wiped as they all thought back to when their friends were all here. Before the S-Class Exams. Before Acnologia's attack on the island.

Jet crossed his arms and hid his tears from the rest of them. _This is turning out to be the worst day ever_ , he thought.

They weren't sad for long as they heard Christina descend in front of the guild yet again. This time, all of the Trimen and Ichiya came. Usually it was one of them. It made Jet anxious, _what's different about Tenrou Island this time?_

Through all of Trimen's flirting and antics, it was Ichiya that dropped the news, "We've detected Tenrou Island on Christina, meennn."

Jet didn't know what went through him first. Shock. Relief. Or both, all at once. He could hardly believe it, _Levy was alive!_

"Jet!"

"Droy!"

Jet glanced at Droy, his friend's eyes more alive than he has ever seen it in the last six years, and they clasped their hands together. "Levy-yyy!"

 _They're going to see Levy again!_

* * *

"Levy-yyy!"

They couldn't help themselves when they got on the boat with Alzack, Bisca and Warren. _Levy is alive!_

Warren was worried about Romeo when they went through a second round of calls, chanting Levy's name. "Cut it out, guys!" He scratched his head and warned them, "We haven't seen them for seven years! We have to prepare for the worst."

"Oh…"

"Right…"

They knew Warren was right, in light of everyone else's feelings, they quietened down.

Jet got his second shock of the day as after the floating girl appeared, Tenrou Island followed.

Jet felt his adrenaline coming as he saw the floating girl (whom later introduced herself as Mavis, the first leader of Fairy Tail) fly towards the island. Warren's earlier warning forgotten as he had a good feeling about this. He looked at Droy, the two nodding in unison as they all followed the girl to Tenrou.

When Jet saw Natsu buried in the sand, he had prepared for the worst. He felt his heart skip a beat when Natsu woke up as loud and energetic as ever.

It gave Jet hope. If Natsu is alive, then so is Levy. He raced in search of the others, hoping to find the girl he and Droy have missed the most.

"Levy!" Jet cried as he spotted the blue hair and her orange shirt. She'd apparently been awake for a while already, sitting upright. Next to her was none other than Gajeel. Jet wasn't surprised.

"Jet!"

He smiled, "I'm glad you're alright." The solid script mage smiled back in return.

Lily asked from Levy's arms, concerned. "Jet! Where's Droy? Isn't he with you?"

"He's –"

"Levvvyyyyyyyy!" out of the bushes came Droy.

"Wait, he's Droy?!" the iron dragon slayer, who had been watching the reunion quietly, cried out.

"Gajeel!" overcome with emotion, they had both crushed Gajeel in a tight hug as well.

"Huh?!"

Jet and Droy clasped their hands together again, their tears overflowing.

 _Today is the best day ever!_

* * *

 **A/N:** My initial meta piece two years ago for this was just the panel of Jet and Droy crying over the fact that Levy was alive, haha. I had fun elaborating on that :) I liked writing Jet and Droy's story before the drabble hit canon timeline :) As always, **how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Loved? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	6. Laki's Charm - Lucky Charm

**Laki's Charm (Lucky charm)**

 _feat. Laki Orietta_

[ **Setting:** Prior to the FT canon timeline, during the 7-year timeskip, and Ch. 254-255]

 **Disclaimer:** The inspiration for this character came from a pun, haha. Laki's a hard one to write, but she was one that Mashima always went to for some comic relief!

* * *

Young Laki Orietta looked out the window of her orphanage. The dark, grey clouds along with the sound of the rain falling down the rooftops and gutters around her made her feel sadder than she usually is. She couldn't help ask Alan, who was also looking out the window next to her, so that it eases the weird clench in her chest, "Hey, doesn't it look like the sky is crying?"

"Can't you just say it's raining?" Alan looked at her, confused.

"Well…" she looked away from him, unsure of how to respond to his question.

"You know she talks weird, Alan!" another kid ran past the two children, shouting loudly as he ran past them.

Alan shrugged and ran off, wanting to join in on whatever the other children were playing.

Laki grimaced at being called 'weird', watching the other children from where she was at the window. She knew she wasn't going to change for anybody. _There will be someone out there who appreciates it!_ She thought, as she watched the rain fall.

* * *

Laki banged on the locked door again. From the small window of the cabin, she saw the girl who had locked her swinging the keys in front of her, taunting.

She gave the girl the best glare she could, "You do know that the heavens still hold the final judgement, right?"

"What?"

Laki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _If you don't know what I mean, then continue not knowing._ She placed her hands on the floor of the cabin, initiating the one magic she has already mastered, "Wood-make! The Dam of Shy Love!"

As Laki stepped out from her wood-make magic, she heard the girl screech, "Kyyyaaaahhh! What the heck, Laki?!"

The little room Laki was once locked in was in ruins. Tree roots and spikes of branches took its place. She scoffed, "Hmph. The cabin was made of wood, idiot."

Laki turned and walked away, ignoring the sobs coming from the girl and the other students that have gathered to see the commotion.

* * *

Laki looked at her shopping list and back into her bag, "I think that's all of the stuff Ms. Oakley wanted…"

The items were stacked so high that as she heaved and turned to walk back out the store with her haul that she'd bumped into someone, toppling all the items in the process.

"Ouch!" The old man rubbed his head, Laki guessed it must've been the potatoes or tomatoes that caused it.

Laki quickly bent down, "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!" she grabbed all the fallen fruits and supplies while also checking to see that he was all right.

"No, no. It was my fault for not watching where I was going…" the old man looked at her closely again, his face lit up as if he remembered, "Ahh, you're Miss Laki Orietta aren't you?"

She picked up the last of the items that have been on the floor back into her bag and blinked, "I am. But how…"

"Ms. Oakley has told me all about you, Miss Orietta."

"Who are you?" she quirked her eyebrow, this old man is more than he lets on…

"Makarov. Master of the magic guild of Fairy Tail," he held out his hand for her to shake.

Laki looked to his hand and to the old man in front of her, "I… You're not.. I'm not going to lose my innocence or any-"

Master Makarov, as she told him to address her as such, laughed. It surprised her. "This is the first time someone has found what I said…"

"Hilarious? Fascinating?"

Laki tilted her head, still unsure, "Well, they won't really say it that way, but –"

"You're a funny one, Orietta…" Master Makarov was still smiling, looking at her kindly.

"Um.." it made Laki uncomfortable. She's been called a lot of things, but 'funny' definitely hadn't been on that list often. Not to mention she still didn't know what Master Makarov saw in her.

"There will be a place in Fairy Tail for you, and you will be on the less extreme end of weird out of all the kids in that guild, trust me." Master Makarov explain

She glanced at Master Makarov again and was reminded of all the times she had been shunned or teased. Whether for her magic or her way with words, but there are people weird than her? She found that hard to believe...

"When you say less extreme end of weird… You mean… I'd actually be quite normal out of those who are already a Fairy Tail member?"

Master Makarov laugh was loud and full, "I am glad you caught my meaning. Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

She thought back to all the times she had been shunned and teased. _So… I'd actually not be the most crazy person there?_ "…Really?" she stared at Master Makarov, still not quite believing this is actually happening.

Master Makarov nodded. Laki held her hands together, excitement and nervousness coursing through her all at once. Although Ms. Oakley's place was nice and quiet, missions and thus money was hard to come by if she isn't a mage in a guild…

Mustering up her courage, she said, "I…Then.. Please let me serve Fairy Tail to the best of my abilities under your guidance!" she bowed to show her gratitude.

Master Makarov laughed again, "You're one funny lady, Laki Orietta…"

Hearing him say that she is funny again made her embarrassed, "Th-Thank you…"

"I look forward to seeing you soon then," Master Makarov dusted his shirt before nodding to her again.

"Yes! Definitely!" she smiled and waved back at Master Makarov until he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahh, Makarov sounds really weird here… Writing Laki was fun. She reminds me of myself sometimes, the way she talks, haha. Two years ago, I wrote a meta about Laki that acts as a companion piece if you're interested in reading it on my Tumblr! ^^ As always, **how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Loved? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! ^^**


	7. Friends

**Friends**

 _Feat. The Thunder God Tribe (Freed Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen) and Laxus Dreyar_

[ **Setting:** Prior to the FT canon timeline when Lucy joined the guild]

 **Disclaimer:** I pants-ed this, so if there are some major discrepancies with canon, please forgive me. Mashima-sensei never expanded on the amazing trio that is the Thunder God Tribe, so I'm sketching out what they could possibly be like through this snippet here. Also, this may be my longest "drabble" piece yet, so I hope it is worth the length!

* * *

"Ugh!" Freed's back hit the wall, catching his breath as he glared at his opponent.

"This isn't over yet, Justinneee!" the man yelled.

"Damn it!" Freed did a quick mental calculation and he knew he wouldn't have enough time to create a rune to trap the man. Still short of breath and using the wall as his support, Freed closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Gaaarrrrggghhh!"

Instead of death, Freed opened his eyes again to find his opponent screeching in excruciating pain. When seconds before he was charging at him, ready to give Freed the final blow, he was now writhing on the ground, at the mercy of an old man in a fur coat.

"Are you all right over there?" the old man asked, completely ignoring the cries of the man lying in front of him.

Speechless, Freed nodded. Despite the elder man's appearances, his presence demanded respect, obedience, and a sense of fear.

"P-Please! I'll do anything! Stop this!"

The old man snapped his fingers, and it was as if the pain and cries were never there. The younger man skirted off to a corner farther in the distance, like a dog dashing off with its tail between its legs.

The old man's eyes followed the man as he disappeared in the distance. He turned to look at Freed again, "You placed some impressive runes just now!"

"Oh… Thank you." Now that Freed's breathing has returned to normal, he stood up straight and bowed a little.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar."

"Dreyar!? Then you must be – "

"I'm in search of someone who can rein in my grandson."

"Grand…son?" It was such an odd request and so unexpected that Freed wasn't sure what or how to respond.

"Laxus Dreyar."

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning flew from the entrance of the cave, missing Freed by a few inches, causing some sharper edges of the cave wall to collapse.

"Giii!" his opponent from earlier screeched. Freed hadn't even caught the man escaping, slightly impressed. Just as he was about to say something, a new voice boomed from the entrance, "Don't think you're going anywhere until gramps is finished!"

Freed looked at the younger boy that charged in. The boy cackled at his own handy work. He was angry, proud, and loud all at once as he tied the man up with his lightning bolts that he is producing out of thin air.

"I think you can see what I mean when I say he will need someone who can guide him and remind him to stay on the right path…" As if reading his thoughts, Makarov, who has been quiet all this time, finally spoke to Freed.

Freed looked from Laxus back to Makarov, and back to Laxus again. Despite the boisterous charisma and entrance that demanded attention, there was sadness and anger in the younger Dreyar's eyes, the boy was lonely.

"Well?" Makarov asked gently.

Freed turned to him, "All right. I will accept."

* * *

Bickslow's maniacal laughter was heard from miles away as he duelled with another mage.

"Kiyahahahahah! Get 'em, my babies!"

"Gaaahhh!"

Bickslow smirked, slowly turning to the crowd that has gathered around to watch, "Sssoooo, who's next?"

Some backed away, seeing the extent of damage and injuries to the man that Bickslow had just defeated. Others cowered, not moving backwards or forwards, their feet rooted to the ground in fear.

"No one? Awww, you guys ain't no fun –"

"I will."

Bickslow looked for the source of the brave person, and quirked his eyebrow. The man that has stood up to his challenge couldn't be older than he. His cape drifted slightly with the wind, his magic coming out of his body in sparks of electricity.

"Hooo~ Well then, let me see what you've got!" Bickslow grinned widely. It's been some time since someone stood up to the plate and took him on.

"Got, got!" his babies chirped from behind him.

The man also smirked. Confident as he readied himself for Bickslow's attack. More crowds have gathered to see the impromptu duel.

Bickslow was surprised about how similar their magic worked. His lightning and his figure eyes.

After the battle, he commented to the lightning man, "Hey, that was a good duel!" giving him a good pat on the back.

"Definitely," the man held out his hand to him and said, "The name is Laxus, by the way."

Bickslow looked at the hand held out to him and back at the man again, smiling, "Bickslow." He took Laxus's hand and shook it, "Laxus, huh? Cool name, man!"

"Laxus! There you are! I was wondering – Who is….?" Bickslow noticed the green-haired man that was running towards them, looking back and forth between them.

"This is Freed. He is my partner. The two of us form a good team, you care to join us? I think we'd make our team even stronger with you on board…"

"What's in it for me?" Bickslow crossed his arms and stood back, letting the man mull over his question. Bickslow knows he is a strong mage, he can handle working alone. Team has never really been his thing.

Laxus's confidence didn't falter, nor did he felt dejected from Bickslow's question. The thunder dragon slayer smirked, answering him, "A guild, so free lodging and food, in a way. You've seen me fight, and Freed! Show him what you've got."

Freed sighed before mumbling something, out of the ground sprouted strings of ancient scripts and runes that formed a wall around Bickslow. "What?!"

"Ancient runes is one of my magic."

"One of?"

Laxus chuckled then, "You wouldn't want to be on the other end of his other magic, trust me."

Bickslow thought Freed's eyes changed colour for a fraction of a second. Intrigued, he smirked.

"So, are you still up for it?" Laxus prompted again.

"You bet!"

* * *

Evergreen took off her glasses, turning one of her suitors into stone.

"You evil wench! Undo whatever it is that you did just now!"

Evergreen scoffed. Ignoring the remark with a flip of her hair, walking away from the scene she caused.

Evergreen kept walking until she saw another young man running right towards her, _Oh god, not another suitor…_ She was about to take off her glasses when the young man spoke first and warned, "Please, miss! Head the other way!"

"What? Why?"

"Bandits! Lots of them! They're heading right this way!" the young lad dashed away before she could ask him for more information.

Evergreen watched the man become but a dot in the distance and thought over her options. She could let all of these villagers here die or save them all the hassle… she groaned, "Urgh, seriously Ever, why are you doing this…"

Once she found her vantage point, she sees the bandits coming. Evergreen sighed as she took her glasses off, _for the second time today_ , she noted.

Before the bandits could even yell or point her out, the whole lot of them became statues.

"Job done," looking at her handy work after putting her glasses back on, "but they'll be hard to get off the roads now, that's for sure…"

She looked around her as she heard claps and some cheers. "What…?"

The tallest of them whistled, "That's some magic you've got there!"

And the one with the green hair nodded, "Impressive."

The third one just looked at her, his gaze intense and… making her slightly flushed.

"Wow, look Laxus! They really are stone now!" the tall man with the mask over his face said, knocking on one of the bandits, his voice in awe.

The green-haired man walked to her, "I apologise for the sudden audience. I'll introduce you. I'm Freed Justine. He's Bickslow."

"Evergreen," she nodded in response.

"And that's Laxus."

Laxus still hasn't said a word to her, but his eyes on her hasn't faltered and it's gotten her blushing an even deeper shade of red. Most men shy away or flee once they discover her magic. Laxus's reaction, or lack thereof, makes her uncertain of what it is he wants.

After a long pause, he finally uttered, "I think we'll recruit her too."

"Sounds good, Laxus!" Bickslow exclaimed, still admiring the statues.

"I have no objections." Freed concurred without complaint.

"Excuse me? You're not asking for _my_ opinion?!" The feeling that she's been duped or tricked into something she had no say in made her mad.

"Well, do you?" Laxus quirked his eyebrows and she swore her heart skipped a beat.

Evergreen gulped, steadying herself, "I- I need to know what I am getting into. You guys could be black market traders or human traffickers for all I know!"

Laxus's chuckle was low and brass, in contrast to Bickslow's high cackle. The three men nodded, and showed their guild marks.

Evergreen feigned a cough to hide her shock, the sudden flash of muscles from Laxus made her nervous, "Fairy Tail?" She's heard of the guild before and had been wanting to join, considering the name.

"Yup! The strongest out of the rowdy lot right now!" Bickslow cackled.

Evergreen huffed, "I'll have you know I am Queen of the Fairies, so rowdy won't be for me. However…." She sneaked a glance at Laxus, though it seems only Bickslow noticed, his grin growing cheekier by the second. Evergreen wish she could wipe that cocky grin off the masked man, but continued, taking out her fan to hide the redness of her cheeks, "I expect no less than this team you have going on here. I shall gladly take you up on the offer."

"Yeeeeaaahhhh!" Bickslow's laughter and cheer can be heard from miles away.

* * *

 _It didn't take long for news to travel from Magnolia and beyond that the grandson of Makarov Dreyar has made, or in the Thunder Dragon Slayer's words, recruited, three mages into the guild of Fairy Tail._

 _Sometimes he'd be on missions with them, but there are other times when it will just be the three of them._

"Watch out! Laxus's three strong mages are here!"

"How rude! I have a name! Stone eyes!" With Laxus away on a mission of his own the past month, Evergreen's temper was easily set off.

"Chill, Ever. He said we're strong!" Bickslow chided.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ever!" Evergreen was tempted to direct her stone eyes at him.

"Ahh, sorry. Slip of tongue there. Only for Laxus, right?" Bickslow stuck his tongue out, not at all scared of what she will do.

Evergreen blushed, flying towards the masked man, "You!"

"Focus. Bickslow, Evergreen."

"Right."

"Hmph!"

They were well known for showing no mercy, just as their "leader", Laxus. Taking into account that all of them had powerful and distinctive magic that made them stand out, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow were soon named the "Thunder God Tribe" by none other than Freed Justine himself – in honour of Laxus's magic and Makarov taking him in. Wherever the trio went, tales of their feats followed.

* * *

Thumps and screams were heard as Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed fight the cronies of the Ghoul Spirit Guild.

"Go get 'em my babies!"

"Ancient script."

"Stone eyes!"

"Who... who are they?" one man, cowering as he stared at the trio before him.

"They're the Thunder God Tribe of Fairy Tail! Ruthless and strong! Flee while you still can!"

Before the trio could take the rest of the guild down, the place was deserted. Placing his sword back in its sheath, Freed Justine muttered, "That was too easy."

"It's been getting a little boring these days, don't you think?" Bickslow shrugged.

"Only because Laxus's been busy… I'm sure things will turn around once he comes back…" Evergreen said.

As if their thoughts summoned him, they heard Laxus's voice behind them, "Ever, Bickslow, Freed."

"Laxus!"

"I've got something fun planned," Laxus grinned, his eyes diluted and flickered.

"Finallyyy!" Bickslow cheered, though Freed and Evergreen saw a flash of something darker.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this actually turned out much longer than I thought! I enjoyed building their backstory and how they met Laxus. I feel like Laxus found and recruited them as his little team himself (besides Freed of course), and they all kind of just stuck together afterwards... As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**

On to reviews:

Thank you **mestwendyfan** and **Martyn** for reading and reviewing!

 **Martyn** – I should've replied to you when I posted Chapter 6, so sorry! Thanks for your review! :) I haven't thought about Nab! That's a good idea! ^^ I'll definitely include him after this!

Your review is also coming at a good time. With this drabble about the Thunder God Tribe complete, I have wrapped up the side characters I wrote about two years ago for FT Side Characters Week. So to you and anyone else out there reading this drabble collection – any character(s) in particular you'd like to see me write in the foreseeable future? I'm hoping to continue to add more characters to this collection ^^

Thank you everyone for your time and feedback, and most of all, for joining me as I go on this journey!


End file.
